


Cards and Arrows [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, expanding on the scene in damascus, sasha cheats at cards and grizzop hands over arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Sasha is confused at Grizzop's card playing technique, and Grizzop is just happy to be doing anything.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cards and Arrows [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cards and Arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099326) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Cards%20and%20Arrows.mp3) | **Size:** 3.64MB | **Duration:** 5:12min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So... guess who fell into a new fandom? 
> 
> I'm currently on ep 133 of RQG, but I've only finished listening to the Rome arc not two days ago. I have a lot of feelings and I need a lot of fluff. 
> 
> Also, it's apparently been 16 years since I first joined online fandom and I wanted to mark the occasion by making something for the latest fandom I'm in. 
> 
> I sat down and recorded this at 12:15 AM. It is now 1:15 AM. That's one whole hour for recording, editing and making the cover. Yes, it's a 5min podfic, but that is definitely a record for me :)


End file.
